Don't Say Anything
by riran
Summary: Detektif paling hebat di dunia menginterogasi sang miko penjelajah waktu, sudah tentu, ada sesuatu di sana yang lebih dari yang terlihat. ONESHOT
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha nor Death Note, I'm just renting them from their owner. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

TnM's notes : Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu keren Sleeping With Sirens (dengan judul yang sama)^^

* * *

L. Lawliet, pria yang lebih dikenal sebagai L−detektif eksentrik yang acapkali membantu Kepolisian dari berbagai negara menyelesaikan kasus pelik−itu memasuki salah satu ruangan untuk bersantai di gedung yang digunakan sebagai markas penyelidikan Kira. Di sana, ia sudah ditunggu oleh seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di sudut sofa panjang dengan air muka yang terang-terangan menunjukkan kejenuhan. Wanita bernama Kagome itu memiliki tubuh mungil, berambut hitam kelam, bermata biru kelabu, mengenakan gaun terusan longgar berwarna kuning yang panjangnya mencapai lutut. Laki-laki itu mengambil tempat duduk di sofa lain yang berada di sebelah kanan wanita tersebut.

Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, secara keseluruhan, gedung itu minim penghuni; detektif-detektif lain dari Kepolisian Jepang yang bekerja di bawah perintahnya telah pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat sedangkan, Watari sedang pergi mengikuti beberapa perintahnya yang berhubungan dengan kasus yang tengah mereka tangani. Setelah penyelidikan yang memakan waktu panjang, bukti-bukti telah terkumpul, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menangkap sang pelaku.

Kedatangan L yang tak pernah lepas dari setelan kebesarannya−baju putih lengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru pudar nan longgar−membuat Kagome menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk sedikit lebih tegak. "Pada akhirnya, kau bersedia menemuiku, Tuan Detektif," ucap wanita yang berprofesi sebagai _miko_ di Kuil Higurashi itu dengan nada sinis.

L duduk di atas sofa dengan posisinya yang biasa; kedua kaki tertekuk hingga lututnya menyentuh dada dengan kedua ibu jari kaki saling bertemu. Selagi menatap tajam wanita itu dari balik rambut hitam yang hampir menutupi kedua mata, ia sibuk menggigit kuku ibu jari tangan kanannya. Dia benci ketidaktahuan dan wanita keras kepala yang ada di hadapannya ini selalu menjadi salah satu sumber ketidaktahuan baginya.

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, gadis itu menatap balik sang detektif, matanya berkilat oleh semangat yang sedikit ganjil. Kagome mengamati wajah pria itu, raut muka monoton itu terlihat lelah, kantung mata pria itu seakan bertambah, area di sekitarnyapun kian menggelap.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, L berkata datar, "Katakan padaku," nadanya tidak memaksa, tidak juga meminta.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Wanita yang juga telah lama menjadi sahabat Sayu Yagami itu balik bertanya dengan tatapan yang menantang. Tangan bersilang di dadanya, menunjukkan sikap tertutup pada pria yang berusaha menginterogasinya.

Laki-laki yang selalu meninggikan logika dan mengutamakan berpikir secara rasional itu pada awalnya tidak mempercayai bahwa kekuatan spiritual di dunia itu nyata adanya, akan tetapi, setelah mengenal Kagome, kini ia mempercayainya. "Kau tahu apa yang ingin ku ketahui."

"Oke," wanita itu menghela napas. Kagome menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum bertutur, "Aku melihat _Shinigami_ mengikuti Light Yagami," jawabnya dengan ringan seolah menjawab keadaan cuaca pada malam itu.

Dia tidak tertarik, ini bukan pertama kalinya L mendengar tentang _Shinigami_ −sang Dewa Kematian. Pun, ini bukan kali pertama ia mengetahui fakta lain tentang Light Yagami, seorang mahasiswa jenius yang ia curigai sebagai Kira−pembunuh kejam yang memandang diri sebagai Dewa. " _Shinigami_ ," gumamnya. Lagipula, bukan hal itu yang ingin ia dapatkan dari _miko_ itu.

Kagome mengangguk mantap, " _Shinigami."_ Tatapannya terpaku pada kue berbentuk segitiga pada piring kecil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kue yang disediakan untuknya itu sangat cantik, berlapis-lapis, dihias krim berwarna merah muda, dengan sirup ditengahnya, dan potongan-potongan tipis stroberi yang bertebaran di atasnya. Walau begitu, entah mengapa Kagome sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencicipinya.

Detektif yang terkadang menggunakan cara licik untuk menjebak si pelaku kejahatan itu sangat yakin bahwa ia akan dapat mengorek keterangan yang ingin ia ketahui dari lawan bicaranya. Oleh karena itulah, dia tidak terburu-buru menghadapi wanita berwajah manis itu. "Kau tidak akan memakan kue itu kan?" Tanya sang detektif penasaran. Sebagai jawaban, Kagome memutar bola mata dan memalingkan wajah.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, pria itu mengambil piring kue dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Kemudian, dengan garpu kecil ia mulai memotong dan melahap kue stroberi itu. Kagome memiringkan kepala dan memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada pria yang sedang santai memakan kuenya dengan santai dan mimik wajah tanpa dosa. Jika saja ia tidak sedang marah, ia pasti akan geli dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku unik sang detektif.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kue itu akhirnya tandas jua. Pria yang usianya sama dengan Kagome itu meletakkan piring kue yang sudah kosong di atas meja sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu kan bukan itu yang ingin kuketahui," terangnya santai. Di detik berikutnya, L mengangkat cangkir putih berisi teh yang tersedia untuk Kagome dengan tiga jari, lalu menyesap minuman itu.

Kagome tidak menjawab, ia malah kembali memutar kepalanya ke arah lain. Kali ini, pandangan yang ditujunya adalah sebuah pot bunga yang tidak menarik yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Ia merubah posisi tubuhnya, tangan kanannya bertumpu di lengan sofa, sedangkan yang kiri memijat keningnya. Dia merengut saat mengungkapkan isi pikirannya, "Oh, _Kami,_ betapa aku benci tempat ini," suaranya cukup keras untuk dapat di dengar oleh L dengan jelas.

Pria berwajah pucat itu meletakkan cangkir yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan di atas lututnya. "Kenapa kau marah, Higurashi- _san_?" Godanya, itupun masih dengan raut wajah yang terkesan bosan.

"Aku tidak marah!" Kagome memberikan tatapan sengit sebelum berpaling. "Aku hanya lelah, itu saja," imbuhnya.

Lagi-lagi, keheningan yang canggung melingkupi keduanya.

"Tetaplah pada kasus saat ini Kagome," ujar sang detektif yang tidak akan pernah bersedia mengakui bahwa ia menyukai bagaimana nama yang baru saja ia lafalkan bergulir di lidahnya. Dia meneliti wanita berumur 23 tahun yang ada di dekatnya itu; bibir yang cemberut, alis yang berkerut. Di matanya, wajah kesal Kagome hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin menarik.

Si sulung Higurashi paham, yang dimaksud oleh sang detektif adalah pembicaraan mereka yang menurut pria itu menyimpang. "Tidak ada lagi kasus bagiku," sergahnya tak mau kalah. Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berdecak untuk menunjukkan kejengkelan.

Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dengan cara mereka sendiri. Pada kenyataannya, L sangat membenci posisinya saat ini, dia terjebak dalam abu-abu ketidaktahuan hampir setiap berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Baginya, Kagome adalah salah satu sumber misteri yang tidak akan pernah dapat dituntaskan olehnya. Selalu ada misteri baru yang wanita itu hadirkan di hidupnya. Bila ia harus jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, misteri itu telah membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Kau mengelak lagi." L bangkit dari duduknya, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk saat berjalan. "Ini sudah larut malam, mengapa kau belum tidur?" hanya itulah yang ingin diketahui olehnya, bukan Shinigami atau Light yang sedang menanti hukuman mati di penjara terpencil yang tempatnya dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah.

Pria itu memilih untuk duduk di samping Kagome, Kagomenya. L telah memberikan sebagian dirinya, bagian yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh wanita itu, bagian yang bahkan ia rahasiakan dari Watari−pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga bila bukan sebagai orang tua.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah berada di tempat tidur, Kagome?" Ketika bertanya, suaranya lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Bertentangan dengan pernyataan Kagome sebelumnya, sebenarnya, bukan tempat itu yang dibencinya, tetapi jarak yang memisahkan ia dan pria itulah yang paling dibencinya. "Aku belum mengantuk," jawabnya. Tentu saja ia berbohong, ia tidak jauh-jauh datang dari apartemen tempat mereka tinggal ke markas tempat L bekerja hanya untuk tidur.

"Kagome," panggil L dengan halus.

Namun, pada akhirnya, Kagome lelah dengan sikapnya yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan. Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap detektif paling hebat yang ia dan seluruh Kepolisan Jepang kenal. "Aku tidak tahu," ia menggeleng kecil. "Aku lelah, sedih, marah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu." Kagome menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan pria yang selalu dapat menenangkan hatinya.

L memandang sang istri dengan ekspresi tenangnya. "Itu hanya _mood swings_ karena kehamilan."

Tangan L merayap di perut Kagome yang besar, sentuhan penuh perhatian suaminya membuat Kagome luluh. Tangan pria itu terasa hangat walau terhalang oleh baju yang dikenakannya. Dibalik penampilan luarnya yang dingin, Kagome tahu L sangat menyayanginya, meski tidak dengan cara yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang tentu saja.

Setelah sumur keramat tertutup, hidup Kagome hampa. Tapi, tragedi lima tahun lalu telah membawanya bertemu dengan sang belahan jiwa. Lewat kasus Kira, takdir telah mempertemukan mereka. Dengan kemampuan Kagome sebagai _miko_ , sedikit banyak ia telah membantu penyelidikan L dan turut andil menyediakan bukti tentang siapa sebenarnya Kira.

Walau dengan mengungkap Light sebagai Kira membawa dilema sendiri terhadap persahabatannya dengan Sayu−adik Light. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja menyaksikan banyak nyawa berjatuhan. Bagaimanapun juga, para penjahat yang menjadi korban tetaplah manusia, mereka memiliki hak juga kesempatan untuk kembali ke jalan yang lurus dan memperbaiki hidup. Lagipula, Light Yagami yang cemerlang yang ia kenal sebagai seorang kakak penyayang telah lama menjadi korban pertama Kira.

Suara sang pasangan menarik Kagome keluar dari lamunannya akan masa lalu, "Apakah dia sangat aktif hari ini?"

Kagome memandang wajah pria itu, keduanya saling bertatapan. Ia mengangguk, dan menyahut, "Iya." Sudut-sudut bibir wanita itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum.

Dengan seluruh pengetahuan yang dimilikinya tentang banyak hal tetap saja tidak mencegah L untuk terkagum-kagum akan keberadaan darah dagingnya. Makhluk yang akan membawa darahnya akan lahir di dunia ini. Tak lama lagi, hanya dalam hitungan beberapa minggu, dia akan memiliki seorang penerus. Seorang garis keturunan miliknya yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tidak sebelum ia bertemu Kagome, gadis penuh semangat yang memiliki hati besar yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan di sekelilingnya.

Tatapan pria itu sekarang tertumbuk pada tangannya yang berada di atas perut sang istri yang membesar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Meski tipis, senyum yang jarang terlihat mulai terpahat di wajah L.

Kagome memberi senyum manis pada pasangannya sebelum menjawab, "Dia sangat merindukanmu, begitupun aku." Empat belas hari terpisah jauh dari pasangannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat ia mudah diserang oleh _pregnancy blues._

L mengangkat kepala untuk memandang istrinya. Biru kelabu yang senantiasa berhasil memukaunya.

Tangan kanan Kagome menangkup pipi kiri pasangannya, ibu jarinya membelai perlahan bagian yang menggelap di bawah mata suaminya. "Maafkan aku," suaranya hanya sebatas bisikan. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah merengek seperti anak kecil. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa pekerjaan L membutuhkan banyak waktu dan pikiran yang akan membuat mereka sering terpisah. Semenjak berikrar sebagai pasangan resmi, Kagome sudah berjanji untuk tidak menuntut waktu lebih dari yang bisa pria itu berikan. Lagipula, dia bukanlah gadis manja, ia adalah wanita tangguh yang mandiri. Hanya saja, _mood swings_ pada masa kehamilan yang merundung tidak dapat ditolak olehnya sepanjang waktu.

L hanya terdiam menatap wanita yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya. Sebuah permintaan maaf dari sang istri malah membuatnya terusik. Sudah selayaknya dia menyelesaikan kasus yang ditanganinya lebih cepat agar mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak lagi. Tidak seperti karakternya, seorang L kini merasa bersalah. Suaranya pelan kala berkata, "Seharusnya aku menyediakan lebih banyak untukmu." Pria itu mengambil jeda sejenak. "Maafkan aku," ucap L dengan tulus.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku benar-benar menyesal, maafkan aku," tepis Kagome sepenuh hati. "Seharusnya aku ... " kata-kata Kagome terputus begitu saja ketika L bergerak mendekat. Mata mereka terpejam saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. L menjawab permintaan maaf kekasihnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang manis nan lembut. Setelah pertautan bibir penuh cinta itu telah terlerai, pria itu memandang wajah istrinya lekat-lekat selagi membuat catatan mental untuk tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang membawa kehangatan di dalam hidupnya bersedih lebih dari itu.

Kagome sudah membuka mulut, hendak berbicara, tapi lekas-lekas pria itu memerintah, "Jangan katakan apapun!" Kemudian, L menghujani sang pasangan dengan kecupan lainnya seraya berbisik dalam hati, _'Oh, you're the sweetest thing, Kagome_.'

~Fin~

* * *

For all reader, I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
